Ninja or Hero?
by Latara
Summary: A Pony/Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles crossover. Krang wants to use the Flutter Ponies to power the Technodrone. Very odd I know! Part two now up and posted in the Ninja Turtles section! :) Chapter 3 also in the Turtles section :)


NB: This is a fan story, I don't hold any rights to My Little Pony or the Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles. The only exceptions are the Pony characters of Summer and Jazz, who I created myself.  
  
NB2: To get the main running joke of the story, you should know the cartoon show of the Turtles went under two different names.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a normal, happy day in Pony land. The Flutter Ponies glided through the air, playing hide and seek among the clouds. Some of the other Ponies lounged by the Waterfall, enjoying the good weather and peace of the day.  
  
'This is Lovely!', sighed Fizzy, stretching luxuriously, 'just….doing nothing'.  
  
'Because it makes such a nice change to what we did yesterday', said Summer lazily, opening one eye.  
  
'What did we do yesterday?', asked North Star.  
  
'Nothing', said Summer after some consideration.  
  
Suddenly, and far to quickly for it to be natural, dark clouds gathered over the sun, giving it an ominous look.  
  
'Oh, I hope it doesn't rain!', gasped Fizzy  
  
'That sky does look awfully dark', said North Star anxiously, looking at the overcast sky, 'Maybe we should go back to Paradise Estate'.  
  
Summer glared up at the sky. 'Maybe I can do something about it', she muttered, the round jewel on her forehead glowing. Summer could control the weather. She concentrated hard and closed her eyes. Then the lightening started. 'Maybe not'.  
  
'Do you think its magic!?', squealed Fizzy.  
  
'Could be British summertime', said Summer thoughtfully.  
  
'Er, guys, should the sky do that?', asked Jazz, the Unicorn.  
  
They all looked. A crack was appearing in the sky, like someone had taken a sword and slashed it open, there was a black void beyond it, but even on the ground, the Ponies could actually feel the crackling of energy, it seemed to infuse the ground and tingle at their hooves.  
  
'The Flutter Ponies!', cried Fizzy in despair. As the Ponies watched, helpless, as their friends were slowly sucked into the rip in the sky. Once every one was gone, the tear closed in on itself and there was a brief flash of light, then an eerie calm descended over the land.  
  
'Well', said Summer, 'I guess we did kind of tempt fate there'.  
  
'What are we going to do!?', wailed Fizzy, nearly crying.  
  
'We've got to go back to Paradise Estate and tell the others', said North Star firmly.  
  
'Or, we could rescue them ourselves', said Jazz thoughtfully, looking at Summer.  
  
'What?!', exclaimed Fizzy.  
  
'Well, that was some sort of weird weather thing wasn't it? Can't you replicate it Summer? I could help with my unicorn magic; we could go through the hole and save the Flutter Ponies'.  
  
'So', started Summer, 'Your suggesting that we use our, admittedly, possibly unreliable magical methods to go through a strange tear in the sky to save the Flutter Ponies. Where we don't know where the hell we are going and who the hell is waiting for us, so it could, actually, be our possible doom?'  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Sounds like a plan'.  
  
'Are you mad?', that was North Star, 'We can't do that! We have to go back to Paradise Estate and tell the others. Megan'll be there, she'll know what to do'.  
  
'Yeah, because Megan's an expert on mystical conversion', snorted Summer, rolling her eyes, 'besides, if Megan comes we'll be expected to sing through our problems every ten minutes. Yeah, that'll intimidate any enemies we come across'.  
  
North Star sighed in defeat, 'Fine'.  
  
'Don't worry North Star, when we find ourselves at the business end of painful, firey death, you have my express permission to say "I told you so". Right, lets get cracking, ready Jazz?'  
  
'Always'.  
  
'Ok, Fizzy, we need you to make bubbles so we can float up to the sky when the time comes'.  
  
'Right Summer!', said Fizzy, looking worried.  
  
Summer closed her eyes and cleared her mind, she hoped some magic would still be in the air from the encounter. She was in luck, soon a small rip appeared in the sky, giving the same crackling sensation that it had before. Jazz used her magic to expand it. 'Now Fizzy!', she cried.  
  
The green Unicorn took a deep breath and encased her friends and herself in three giant bubbles. North Star would fly. Jazz manoeuvred the bubbles towards the sky and they were sucked into the vortex, to untold adventure. (When I say that I'm just being dramatic, as I'm going to tell you their adventure right now, but sucked into the vortex, to adventure you're about to read doesn't quite have the same ring to it.)  
  
  
  
Morning Glory slowly got up and shook herself, then she took in her new surroundings.  
  
They were all in a huge, metal room, some sort of prison no doubt, free of furniture or any sort of equipment. Morning Glory was disappointed; she'd hoped there'd be enough seemingly useless bits and pieces around to make a fully armoured car.  
  
She ran over to Rosedust. 'What was that?!', she cried to the Flutter Queen.  
  
'I don't know', Rosedust shook her head, looking worried. 'Peach Blossom', she called. Peach Blossom, otherwise known as Wind Whistler mark two, hurried over.  
  
'What's going on?', asked a harassed looking Rosedust.  
  
'Well, I'm not too sure', started the Pony, 'but from what I can deduce, we have transcended a dimensional portal of some description'.  
  
'What does that mean?'  
  
'We're not in Pony Land any more?', offered Lily.  
  
'Correct', said a male voice behind them, the Flutter Ponies spun round.  
  
At the entrance to the chamber stood an evil looking man. Possibly. All they could really see were his eyes, but they looked evil. He also looked as if he tweezed regularly. He wore a helmet on his head and he wore a cape. If not a super-villain, then certainly a general villain.  
  
'Who are you', asked Rosedust, trying to maintain the dignity befitting of a Queen.  
  
'Shredder', he replied with an evil smirk. Well, they couldn't see that he was smirking, but it certainly sounded as if he was.  
  
'I am Rosedust, Queen of the Flutter Ponies, and I demand you return us to our home at once', said Rosedust snootily.  
  
'Not likely', chuckled Shredder, 'You are needed for a very important job'.  
  
Peach Blossom, who had been sneaking near the door while Shredder spoke to Rosedust, suddenly leapt. She barged past Shredder and hurtled off down the corridor, determined to escape.  
  
'Foot soldiers!', yelled Shredder, as the ugly villains appeared from nowhere, 'get that horse!', he quickly shut the door, so none of the others could escape, he wasn't going to make that mistake for the 34th time.  
  
Peach Blossom flew through the twisting corridors of her prison. The "Foot Soldiers" were remarkably inept, useful only for future action figure potential perhaps. She spotted, ahead of her, two frightful visions in bad 80s punk clothing, a rhino and a warthog. Mutants. Interesting, she thought as she swept over them with ease, as they ran into each other. Stupid Mutants. Interesting….  
  
Suddenly, she found herself in a huge chamber, a control room, she surmised, mostly by looking at the controlling equipment. Sitting on a stool, was a large, pink, brain, with eyes and as it turned out, a big mouth. She spotted at the other end of the chamber, a transport pod (Peach Blossom was an excellent guesser, and often won large sums of money at charades.)  
  
The pink brain stared at her. 'Ah, one of my new….employees', he cackled at her with a rasping voice.  
  
'Oh dear. Do you have a bad throat?', asked Peach Blossom with genuine concern, 'I would try honey and lemon and some rest'. And with that sage like advice, she flew over to the transporters, activated it and disappeared.  
  
'Shredder', cried in Brain in a high, whiny, slightly annoying voice. It was the kind of voice where you would run to see them just so they would shut up, not because you actually wanted to know what they wanted.  
  
'Yes Krang, I know, one of those flying ponies has escaped'.  
  
'Not just escaped, she's transported herself to New York!', shrieked Krang, 'Get her back!'  
  
  
  
'Ow!'  
  
'I say!'  
  
'Woah!'  
  
'Argggh!'. The Ponies fell in a tangled heap, a mass of multi-coloured legs and hair. Summer was the first to detangle and get up. 'Well, that was a simply marvellous trip', she declared, 'but next time I think I'll stay and wait for the bus.' She looked around. They were in an alley. 'Wonder where we are', she mused out loud.  
  
'I'll be with you in a sec, just let this hernia pop itself back in', muttered Jazz breathlessly, 'oh, there it goes', She stood up, along with North Star and Fizzy, and the four of them gazed around, somewhat aimlessly.  
  
'Ok,' said Summer after about a minute, 'I think we've established that this is an alley.'  
  
'Oh my!', gasped North Star, we're in New York'. She pointed at a crumpled copy of the New York Times on the ground.  
  
'The city that never sleeps eh?', said Summer thoughtfully, she started to walk toward the entrance of the alley.  
  
'Be careful!', whispered Fizzy, 'We don't know what's out there!'  
  
'People, cars, buildings', said Jazz peeping out, 'not Flutter Ponies. Do you think we're in the right place?'  
  
'If not, big loss, but we're in New York! Lets do Broadway!', said Summer flippantly  
  
'Summer!', the others cried crossly.  
  
'Jesting. Can't you people take a joke unless it's a glaringly obvious, 'nice' one?'  
  
Suddenly Fizzy snapped her head round to the other end of the alley. 'Someone's coming!', she gasped, 'What are we going to do?!'  
  
'Well, this is just a crazy, wild, untested idea, but I vote we hide', sighed Summer.  
  
'Seconded', said North Star, flying up to a fire escape.  
  
'Carried', said Jazz, ducking behind a dumpster  
  
Summer and Fizzy just had time to hide behind a mountain of cardboard boxes when the owners of the voice came into the alley. There were three of them, and they all wore trench coats and fedoras. They were talking just loudly enough for the Ponies to hear. This is called the 'cartoon whisper' in fields of study on the subject.  
  
'What did April say again?', asked the first one  
  
'Apparently, it was some freak weather thing, where the sky just ripped open', replied another one.  
  
'Do you think it was Shred-head?', said the third one, 'dudes?', he added as an afterthought.  
  
'Most likely', sighed the first one, 'Do you think its possible that Shredder'll just give it all up one day and go and start a home for lost little kittens or something?'. A sudden gust of wind blew his hat off, it blew to where Jazz was hiding. Thinking quickly, Jazz winked out to where Summer and Fizzy were, if to escape the ugly hat more than anything else.  
  
'Come on Raphael', said the second person, 'we've got to investigate'.  
  
'Cos that's something we don't do every day', muttered Raphael dryly grabbing his hat and rejoining the others. They reached the entrance to the alley and turned right, to blend into the busy streets.  
  
The Ponies crept out of their hiding places. 'Well!', breathed Summer, 'that was interesting. We know that the Flutter Ponies are in New York. I guess that's one thing'.  
  
'Second thing being, did you see those guys?!', continued Jazz, her eyes wide.  
  
'I know!', said North Star, 'I don't believe it!'  
  
'It was really them!!!', gasped Fizzy, feeling the others were trying to barge in on her exclamation marks gig.  
  
All four Ponies took a deep breath.  
  
'The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!', said Jazz and Fizzy  
  
'The Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles!', said Summer and North Star at exactly the same time. The four Ponies stared at each other.  
  
'Ninja!', said Jazz and Fizzy  
  
'Hero!', said Summer and North Star  
  
'Ninja!'  
  
'Hero!' The Ponies glared at each other.  
  
'No way, its Ninja', argued Jazz, 'that was their original name. Its not our fault that the stuffy British TV people thought Ninja was too violent.'  
  
'And its not our fault that American parents are responsible for Dungeons and Dragons being cancelled, because they thought it had an evil influence on children', retorted Summer.  
  
'It doesn't really matter', sighed North Star reasonably, 'even if it is blatantly Hero, the point is, should we ask them for help?'.  
  
'Yes!', cried Fizzy, 'they'll help us! Their cool! What's their catchphrase? Cowabunga! Now that's cool!'.  
  
'Fizzy, Seth Green could not make the word 'cowabunga' cool', sighed Summer 'I'm so glad we never lowered ourselves to catchphrases'.  
  
'What about "Pony Feathers"?', asked Jazz, cringing slightly  
  
'Good point, well made'.  
  
'Er, guys?', said North Star, 'if we want their help, hadn't we better find them?'  
  
'Another excellent point. Ok, North Star, search from the air, scout ahead and see if you can see them. They'll be the ones who look like either amateur detectives or hardened cons.', instructed Summer. 'We'll stay here. We can't risk being spotted'.  
  
'Very well', the Pegasus gracefully glided into the air  
  
'Good luck', called the others softly  
  
When North Star was gone the others looked at each other.  
  
'Hero'.  
  
'Ninja'.  
  
'Hero'.  
  
'Ninja'  
  
'Who wants to play Eye-Spy!?'.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two coming soon…………. 


End file.
